


Photo Finish

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Ringabel falls head over heels for a farmhand Tiz who has a job for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @meliafucker on Tumblr to make my first Ringabel fic! Hope y'all enjoy!

The day had just started and several customers lined up to get their photo taken. Ringabel was famous for capturing a person’s “true essence”, making his services as a photographer be in high demand. Person by person had their photos taken in whatever poses the artist thought would be best. For most people, such poses would be too embarrassing for them, but Ringabel’s constant compliments reassured them and got high-quality pictures.

Such constant work made Ringabel tired and wanted a break as a result. He sat down at the nearby café where people were constantly coming and going in the busy city. He would often daydream in this position, wishing that there was someone special at his side.

Then it happened.

Just a little big away a handsome young man with silver-brown hair walking towards the café. Ringabel gasped and at that moment he needed to see more of him. Leaving his drink behind, he grabbed his camera and approached the rural looking lad.

Ringabel took a couple of pictures from behind and wished he could have better ones. Suddenly, the young man turned his head; for Ringabel time seemed to slow down. Ringabel hopped behind a nearby potted plant and hid there for what seemed an eternity. Once he heard footsteps, Ringabel got up and took one more picture of him turning around the corner.

With a sigh, Ringabel returned to his shop with a sense of defeat. He felt so stupid. What had he accomplished by basically stalking that guy? He felt dirty for his actions and wanted nothing more to do with work for the day.

Opening the door for his shop, he found the same young man sitting down in the waiting lobby.

“Hi, I’m Tiz Arrior and I have an appointment for today, is this a good time for you?”

Ringabel didn’t know what to say or even if he could say anything. He just mumbled a sign of confirmation and showed his camera.

“Thanks, today is my last day working at the farm and I wanted some pictures of the animal friends before I left.”

Tiz grabbed Ringabel’s hand, which made Ringabel blush brightly hot and almost immobilized him, and led him to where he worked.

"You have to pull yourself together", Ringabel thought, "he is a customer after all. Ok so what if it is destiny to see him again? I still have a job to do."

Once they arrived at the farm, Tiz introduced Ringabel to all of his animal companions. Ringabel then instructed Tiz how to pose and took several pictures of him and all of the animals. As he took the photos, he could see how much of a dork Tiz really was. He felt it was cute how Tiz cared so much.

Tiz then returned the animals to their places where they would fall asleep; he said his goodbye and joined Ringabel back to the shop.

“Thank you so much, I’ll cherish these always,” Tiz thanked Ringabel with a wide smile.

“It was my pleasure. Are you ready for payment?” Ringabel tried to sounds as professional as possible.

“Yes, I’m ready to pay for the farm pictures and the ones you took earlier,” Tiz nonchalantly answered without missing a beat.

“What? What do you mean?” Ringabel asked while freaking out inside.

“Isn’t that your method? Don’t you follow people to take candid photos of them in everyday life? I thought I would pose but you were gone when I turned away.”

Ringabel sighed and handed him all of the photos which only served to confuse Tiz.

“Take them, they’re on the house,” Ringabel managed to say through all of his shame.

“I can’t really do that,” Tiz started, “you are good at your craft and put a lot of effort into it. I could, however, help out around here and do odd jobs now and then to repay you!”

Ringabel thought about it and finally accepted. "Well, I don’t need to take photos of him if he is around," Ringabel thought.

Tiz smiled and waved goodbye and promised to come early in the morning to get started. Ringabel took a big sigh of relief and wondered what crazy and wonderful thing he has gotten into.


End file.
